Pirates and killers
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Michael is a man who has had a very tough life, being constantly attacked by pirates due to his family past, he finds himself on Death's door... Until a chance for redemption and revenge presents itself. Rated M for violence, Profanity and death. Chapters on Wednesday. Doesn't follow show. Next chapter Wednesday. On hold next chapter. Being rewritten by Tuesday or so.
1. At Death's door

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Black Lagoon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(Present time.)**

The pirate tried to crawl to his rifle before he was shot in the back as the man stepped over him.

"Son of a…. What the hell are you doing this for?"

The man asked as the other man turned to face him before raising the Desert Eagle in his hand.

"Simple…. You took my family…. So, I'm simply returning the favor and taking everything from you…. And since you're going to die…. I want you to remember my name…."

The man said as he raised his weapon to the pirate's face.

"It's Michael…"

Michael stated as he fired his weapon at the pirate.

 **(1 year before.)**

Revy was bored… It wasn't a word that ever really applied with her, it didn't really ever seem to go with her.

It had been 6 months since the last mission and she was bored. No one really wanted to hire the Lagoon Company…. She didn't know why, and she didn't really care at the moment.

The tv was talking about a pirate attack as if it wasn't something that happened every day.

That was when the explosion happened.

"What the hell?"

Revy said before rushing out of her room.

 **(2 miles away.)**

Michael almost wished he was dead, the man floated in the water, the rest of the boat laid in ruins around him, Michael didn't know which was worse to be at the moment, the men who were shot or blown to hell when the boat had exploded…. Or the ones who the sharks were finishing off.

Michael knew who had attacked him, it had been the same Pirates who had attacked him and his family when they were younger.

"Damned…. Freaks…"

Michael hissed out, maybe it would be better like this, if he died now, he wouldn't have to think about all those dying around him.

The boat speeding towards him made him chuckle.

He chuckled at the fact that it seemed fate wasn't done with him yet, he passed out a minute later as the sharks scattered, probably thinking the dead wasn't worth the fight with a boat.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Michael awoke to talking, he felt at his injuries, bandaged, but the blood still remained, he snorted in annoyance as he heard talking.

"Jesus, it's like a massacre… I had to pick him up, he was the only survivor."

Michael heard, he didn't recognize the voice but he knew it was a man, he grunted in pain, he couldn't move… But if the crew was waiting for him to wake up, they didn't seem to know.

"It's just another damn mouth to feed! And he as was half dead when we got here, it would have been better to leave him…. Besides, for all we know, those damned pirates could have come back… Not that those assholes would have stood a chance…."

Michael heard, he cracked his neck, it hurt but the pain at least told him he was still alive… He wouldn't be feeling like a man had snapped him in half if he was dead… At least, he didn't believe that he would.

"We couldn't leave him…. Besides, he's hurt, you really think he can do anything at the moment? He looks like he's barely alive…"

Michael heard and he snorted once more as he looked around, he heard footsteps as he turned and spotted a scalpel.

Not what he would use for fighting, but it would do. He grabbed it as the door opened.

"Jesus…."

The girl said as Michael looked at the girl which wore a black tank top and shorts, Michael turned and tossed the scalpel to the side.

"You look like crap."

The girl said as Michael snorted in annoyance at this.

"I look like crap…. And you were right, might have been better if the sharks got me…. Damn Pirate assholes…"

Michael grunted as Revy snorted in hesitation, the man looked like he would keel over at any second, but he didn't seem to be scared at her.

She could have easily shot him and he was ready to attack her with a damn scalpel, that took guts.

"Hmm…"

Revy said as Michael turned and looked out the window in amusement.

"So, what happens now?"

Michael asked in vague amusement as he turned back.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, first chapter isn't my thing… And yes, I don't entirely know everything on BL, I will… As for Michael at the moment? I will explain more about him next chapter. Next chapter will probably be Wednesday and will have Michael meet Dutch and Rock... Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Wolves

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pirates and killers. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(1 year ago.)**

"DAMN IDIOT!"

Michael hissed at Revy who stood her ground, he punched the wall to the side of her.

"Oh, shut up, you damn pr-…"

Revy hissed, that started another round of arguing, Dutch sighed, Michael and Revy had started arguing over a mission that was coming up and if Michael would be as useful as Dutch assumed he would be.

That had led to the duo screaming at each other as he watched Michael get punched to the ground.

"THAT TEARS IT, YOUR DEAD, PRINCESS!"

Michael hissed before the screaming became louder and louder, Dutch sighed and closed the door.

If this kept up, they'd kill each other within the hour, he went to find the others, they would see what Michael could do soon enough.

 **(2 hours later.)**

Dutch watched Michael put a heavily customized M4 on his back ad a pair of Desert Eagles as he cracked his neck.

"This talk isn't over, Princess…"

Michael hissed only to get one of Revy's 'Cutlass' Beretta 92Fs against his head, he sighed and reached for his necklace.

"God isn't going to save you, jackas-…"

Revy started to say before she felt the necklace at her throat as she looked down to see it was a combat knife.

"This was my mother's cross, princess, she was a Marine Colonel… If we go out there, I am going to kill more then you and we will see if I'm 'useless'…. Now then, we have war to handle…"

Michael hissed as he pulled his black sunglasses over his eyes, the sunglasses and the black t shirt and blue jeans weren't what he usually liked to wear but with his gear mostly damaged or destroyed, he'd make due.

"Wow… Just… Wow…"

Benny said, not many people would match Revy in venom, Michael had either been through a special hell or he just didn't know who she was.

"Hmm…"

Dutch said, they'd be there soon, the mission was to kill an enemy of Hotel Moscow.

Acting tough was one thing, being tough was another matter.

 **(10 minutes later)**

"I hate this… I hate all of this…."

Michael hissed as he turned to fire his M4, the thug fell to the ground before another laughed and fired a shotgun.

"Damn it! You had to shoot the first guy who tried to stop us, didn't you?"

Michael hissed as he fired the M203 grenade launcher from his rifle, the 4 thugs pinning them were all killed as Michael turned to Revy.

"That's 12."

Michael said before more thugs showed up, Revy smirked as Michael snorted in anger.

"I hate you…."

Michael hissed before he and Revy continued shooting, the thugs fell to the bullets, he turned and snorted as he dropped another clip.

"How. Many. Are. There. Here. Damn. It?"

Michael said, punctuating each word with a burst of fire until he was forced to reload again as Revy shot 2 more thugs before one rushed them, laughing like a lunatic.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

The seemingly insane thug yelled as Michael spun and slashed him in the back with his knife, sending the man falling down the stairs.

"That's 14."

Revy said as Michael hissed in anger, he wasn't going to let Revy win their bet, if she did, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"20."

Michael muttered as he continued to fire, he almost chuckled at the fact that they had been here for 20 minutes or so shooting at thugs while he guessed Dutch dealt with the target.

"22."

Revy said before Michael fired a grenade which took out the last 3 thugs.

"23."

Michael said as Revy cursed, Michael rolled his eyes as he went to climb the stairs before he heard the firing of a shotgun.

"I guess that's is…"

Michael muttered as he turned to Revy who still fumed, he grunted and turned to face her as he dropped the magazine to the ground.

"I'll buy drinks…"

Michael muttered, he didn't drink, his father did, but he hated it.

Revy snorted and pushed past Michael, slowing only to reload her pistols.

"I don't need your damn money… Let's go."

Revy said as Michael looked down the burning corridor before sighing and walking away with the gunslinger girl.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Michael watched as Revy continued to practice her shooting as he played with his M4, loading another grenade into it and trying to fix the scope and bayonet he had attacked to the weapon.

"Hey."

Michael asked as he turned to see Rock behind him, he shrugged and looked at the man.

"Hey."

Michael said as he looked over his weapon, Rock took a seat next to him as Michael placed his weapon to the side, he would fix the weapons next time.

"She's not so bad if you get to know her."

Rock said as Michael turned towards Revy and then back to Rock, Michael sighed.

"I can guess, if she was, she would have actually shot me or did something that crossed the line… I don't call a punch to be crossing the line…."

Michael said as he looked at Revy again, from what he heard from his father… Before that one battle, Revy sound a lot like her.

"I don't hate her, she just ticks me off…"

Michael said as he looked at his shoes, he had armor and a mask that he used to wear, but he didn't know if it was destroyed in the attack on the ship he was on.

"Then why fight?"

Rock asked as Michael burst out laughing, Revy glared at him but said nothing as she went back to what she was doing.

"Revy is a hardass… You don't like violence and all that I'm guessing you don't know much… I haven't been a soldier before…. But my parents were… Mom was, nothing is going to happen between me and her… Its just us baring our teeth at each other…. If she was going to kill me even if Dutch said no, then she would have done it already…. It's just two wolves trying to be dominant, Rock… Just let the wolves handle it…. If you have to step in… Then step in… But like I said…"

Michael said as he grabbed his weapons and turned to walk away.

"Nothing bad is going to happen… It's just two wolves trying to be the dominant one… Now I'm going to get a soda and endure Revy telling me how much soda sucks or something…"

Michael said as he turned and started to walk away as he turned to look at Rock, he rolled his eyes and walked around the corner.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the story chapters kind of jumped all over the place… From here, it will be straightforward…. As for Michael and Revy arguing? Michael is someone who doesn't like to be pushed around and he has a bad past like Revy as your see… Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Michael getting to know the crew more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The past hurts

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pirates and killers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(1 year ago.)**

Revy looked at Michael who wore a black helmet over his head, he cursed at the fact that his armor was damaged more severely in the boat explosion and had to be repaired.

"Why the damn helmet?"

Revy asked as Michael turned to look at her, this was when they were cut off.

"It's a sign of his… Used for war and intimidation, am I correct, Archangel of Anarchy?"

Balalaika asked as Michael turned to face her, he crossed his arms.

"Yes…. I'm guessing you don't have many details about me… Do you?"

Michael asked as he walked back and forth, Balalaika watched him as Revy frowned in annoyance.

"What the hell is the Archangel of Anarchy?"

Revy asked as the Russian Captain laughed in amusement and turned to look at the girl who respected her.

"Michael's nickname…. He wiped out entire legions of soldiers and so… And he was only 19 by then…. Correct?"

She asked as Michael grunted and turned on his heel before speaking.

"20…. I'm 22…. That damn… If you know so much about me, then you know about the Pirate who killed my dear mother and father…. I'm wondering how much you know about one merc like me…?"

Michael asked as Balalaika shrugged, Revy looked between both people as Michael looked at the Captain again…

"You're the type of person who's read everything I've done… All the nasty organizations other people would cheer about them being ripped apart…. Many some were allies of yours or enemies?"

Michael asked as Balalaika grinned at this and tapped her fingers together.

"Very perceptive… But no, none of those organizations helped me or my allies… But no, they aren't allies of mine… As for my interest in you…. You lost everything to those pirates at a young age…."

She said as Michael grunted in annoyance as she continued a minute later.

"That would break most people…. Most people wouldn't hunt them…"

She said as Michael turned to her and marched up to the desk.

"I'm not most people…. Those jackasses need to die horribly…. And I'm going to hunt them down and tear them to shreds and take them to sharks…. If you know about me so much, you know all I want right now is them gone…"

Michael said as Balalaika smiled as Michael turned and began to walk out of the room.

"I have a job for you… And if you do it, I'll tell you more about the pirate… Dutch, you have one of the best soldiers in the world with you…. For an American…"

She said in amusement, Michael turned to her and nodded before leaving the room.

"I wouldn't push him, Revy has as dangerous as you…. And all he wants is revenge…"

The Russian Captain said as Dutch and Rock left, Revy left soon after as Balalaika turned and chuckled in amusement.

"This will be interesting…. Boris, I have a mission for you…"

She stated as she wondered how Michael would change everything… It was shaping up to be very unique in the future.

 **(20 minutes below.)**

Michael leaned against the railing of the PT boat as he flipped a knife into the air and caught it on a gloved finger, balancing it.

"Chrome dome."

Michael heard as he turned and saw Revy behind him, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Name calling? Seriously? Right, called you princess…. That one is deserved…."

Michael said as he looked at the ocean, he turned his M4 in his hand and sighed.

"This is my favorite rifle… And its missing the scope and bayonet… And grenade launcher I put on it before…"

He muttered as he looked at her guns for the first time since he had gotten here.

"Beretta 92FS?"

He asked and Revy nodded, he turned back to the ocean and rolled his eyes.

"You know you can give them bigger magazines, right? The way you shoot, you run out of ammo in half the time it takes to go through a standard magazine…"

Michael said as Revy crossed her arms.

"You making a damn point?"

Revy asked as he looked at his M4 and then to Revy.

"Spend more cash on your weapon and your get more cash in return…"

Michael muttered as he turned and walked away.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened yet, it will soon… I also want to point out Revy doesn't curse much for reasons I will explain more next chapter…. As for their romance? I will show that more next chapter… Next chapter won't be next week but after that… And it will show Michael and Revy on a mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pirates and killers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(1 year ago.)**

Another soldier fell to the ground as Revy ducked behind the wall as Michael shot 2 more of the soldiers as Revy dropped 2 empty magazines to the ground.

"Remind me to kill the man who led us into this damn trap…"

Michael hissed as he fired a grenade from his rifle and watched another squad of the corrupt Miltia they had been led into battle with were cut down.

"How the hell did we even get into this mess?"

Revy asked as another shot from one of the soldiers forced Michael to lean his head away as he reloaded the weapon which he had managed to customize the way he wanted now.

"You shot the first guy because he looked at you wrong and they started shooting us in returning…. Then again, these guys did ambush us…. Damn it…"

Michael hissed as he turned and shot 2 more soldiers as Revy shot another 4 before another tossed a grenade at her which Michael batted into the air where it exploded and showered the group with pieces of concrete.

"Why the hell are we still dealing with this!?"

Revy yelled as one of the soldiers tried to fire a grenade launcher before he was shot in the chest by Michael, causing him to fire and destroy part of the ceiling, causing it to fall and crush them.

"You like fighting a lot more then you like waiting for a plan…"

Michael said as Revy turned and poked her finger into his chest as Michael turned and looked at her.

"So, the hell do you, you didn't hesitate to start killing them the second a shot another one."

Michael heard as he turned to look her in the eye more clearly through the mask.

"I didn't say I didn't, princess…. I just don't like fighting unless it's something worth it…. These jackasses weren't worth a bullet to kill… If you don't think someone is worth a bullet, then they aren't worth a bullet…"

Michael said as he started to walk away before he turned to Revy as they walked away.

"Miltia commander is upstairs and Dutch probably killed him if he wasn't a coward and ran off… Whoever hired us through Moscow is going to feel the business side of my rifle… It isn't just bad for business, its signing your death warrant…"

Michael hissed before an explosion and a series of gunshots cut the duo off as another squad of soldiers burst through the wall at them.

One aimed a rifle at Revy as Michael turned to her.

"Get down!"

Michael hissed as he tackled Revy and fired his grenade launcher as the soldiers started to fire.

The grenade hit the squad of soldiers through the chest and exploded, killing them.

Revy looked up to see Michael aiming his rifle at the hole, trying to see if there were any other soldiers coming.

She blushed as Michael finally remembered he was holding Revy around the waist and let her go.

"That was the last of them…. I think, if they were smart, they would have flanked us during the firefight before we blew up the wall…."

Michael stated as Revy nodded and Michael saw a flash of movement before both he and Revy pointed their weapons through the hole as Michael saw something fall through the hole.

It was the bodies of the man who had hired them and the Miltia leader, Michael lowered his weapon.

"Dutch…."

Michael said as the man walked through the hole with his revolver smoking as Michael looked at Revy as they put their guns away.

"This was a setup…"

Michael said as he shot one of the remaining soldiers in the back as he tried to grab his rifle.

"I know, we got our money though… I guess someone didn't want us walking away…. Even if it cost them cash."

Dutch said as Michael shrugged, they had killed most of the people trying to kill them, and the others Hotel Moscow would take care of.

"Well then, that's the end of that and we have to deal with it…. Until then, I wouldn't let your guard down… I've dealt with groups like this before."

Michael stated as Dutch nodded and led the duo out of the building.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, Michael and Revy are getting closer and they have fought another mission… I also want to point out the chapters since now will be infrequent, one chapter might be a certain day and another might be another week or so… Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will see Michael and Revy talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. A talk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pirates and killers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(1 year ago.)**

"I'm starting to think you like that too much…"

Michael said as he looked at Revy who was busy holding a drink in her hand.

"Nah, I've… Been trying to get better at things since the last time…. Besides, Dutch doesn't buy anything…."

Revy said as Michael nodded, both were talking about their last mission on the ship and Michael was bored… Very bored….

"I get it…. Hmm… I've never really been on a boat…. Parents didn't really get the time to help me along in life…. Before they bit the bullet…."

Michael muttered as Revy looked at him as the merc slumped over in his chair in exhaustion and ran a hand through his black hair.

"What the hell happened to them…?"

Revy asked as Michael turned to face her as he sighed and grabbed his can of soda.

"They were soldiers… How else do you think I learned how to fight? They were…. They knew stuff that makes you want them dead…"

Michael stated, he took a gulp of his soda and turned back to Revy.

"Remember that boat you found me on? A year ago, my parents were hunted down like animals by some jackass of a pirate lord… I'm going to find him, and put him down… My parents weren't perfect, but they were patriots…. And I'm going to make sure this guy never gets away…"

Michael said as he shook the can of soda around in his hand before downing the rest of it and turning to Revy.

"Ok, you know my fairy tale… What about you? I know you didn't grow up wanting to fight for cash and money… What happened?"

Michael asked and Revy frowned, she wouldn't say everything about her past, she was trying to be nicer, mainly because she had spent 90% of her life being horrible and she had seen how that worked out for her now.

"I'll… Not tell you everything… Let's just say bits and pieces are crappy… And the other stuff just brings up bad memories…"

Revy said as Michael nodded, he could guess what had happened to Revy by her body language and how she looked at him.

Reading people was a skill he had… It helped that his parents had helped him with that skill.

"Everyone here seems to have a horrible life… Besides Rock… But then again, Rock sounds like a lawyer or someone who wears a suit… And those are just as dangerous as someone with a loaded gun… Least from what my dad used to say about them…"

Michael said as Revy chuckled, something Michael didn't really hear from the gunslinger.

"Yeah… Rock can't shoot worth a damn… But he's as sneaky and dangerous with words as anything else around here…. Your parents were high ranking soldiers? Real medal hounds?"

Revy asked as Michael chuckled and checked one of his Desert Eagles before putting the sidearm away.

"Yeah… They could kick ass… And they led soldiers into battle…. So, there's that… But like I said, their gone now… I have to take care of myself… But I still have that pirate to kill... After that… Then I do what I do, Revy… If that means running with Black Lagoon that's what happens… If not… Then I'm happy to have fought as long as possible here…"

Michael muttered as Revy chuckled, Michael cracked his neck and got up from his chair before walking towards the door with his rifle in his hand.

"You want a drink or something before I go?"

Michael asked as Michael slung his rifle around his shoulder before walking out of the room, putting his mask over his face as he did so.

"Nice talk, Revs."

Michael said as he left, Revy blushed and then cursed, she had to be getting… Soft or something… That had to be it.

There was no way she was going to start caring about someone… Romantically… Right?

"Damn it…"

Revy whispered as she walked out of the room, Michael turned to face her before he walked out of the room, ready for another mission.

Revy wondered what that mission would be… But little did she know that something was going to happen.

Something big… It was going to change everything over the months…. It would be unique…

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out this story is slowly leading up to the fight with that pirate lord… I also want to ask when you guys think Michael and Revy should get together? Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show Michael and Revy hunting down some goons that work for the Pirate Lord… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The past

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pirates and killers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own BL, Sunao Katabuchi does.**

 **(1 year ago.)**

Michael fired his rifle at the thugs in front of him and watched the man fall.

He had been shocked when Balalaika had given him the call... And he had picked when the crew were free to go and pursue this.

He didn't need to hold up Dutch and Revy, as much as Revy was angry, he didn't need to bother them.

2 more thugs appeared, Michael put them down with a burst of gunfire before they could even bring their pistols to aim at him.

"Now then…."

Michael said as he pulled one of his pistols out of its holster and he put the weapon to the chest of the wounded pirate.

"Where is your scumbag boss I've heard so much about?"

He asked, aiming the Desert Eagle at the man, he growled at Michael, Michael sighed and leaned down to the man, predicting what the man was going to say and rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Before you say 'screw you' or 'go to hell', I'd like to point out I've slain about 2 Platoons worth of your fellow pirates… Soldiers, whatever you want to call them… Most of the soldiers who work for your fellow thug boss… Who works for the piece of trash who ruined my life… They left to retreat and inform your boss about me… Meaning the only reason you aren't dead…. Is because of me…"

Michael stated as the man reached for his gun, Michael sighed and kicked the gun away before planting his boot on the man's back.

"Now… You can tell me where your boss is… Or you don't, and die thinking you've screwed me over… Which you haven't… Which do you want, hmm? You want to try and be tough and try and ruin my search… Or you want to use the brains you have… And tell me where your boss is…?"

Michael asked as the man sighed and muttered something, Michael bent down and the man repeated it.

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled something from his pocket, it was a medical kit… A small one.

He dropped it at the man's feet and turned and walked away, he would have to plan on how to find the lieutenant… When he did, he would find out where the Pirate King was.

Then the man would die, his parents would be avenged… He knew the King kept him alive as a teen for a reason.

Before he took the scumbag down, he would find out why…

 **(2 hours later.)**

When Michael had returned, it was just about nighttime.

He walked past Dutch and Rock before relaxing and pulling his mask off.

"Where the hell were you?"

Revy asked as Michael turned to face her, he placed his weapons on the table for the moment as he turned to look at her.

"I had a personal issue to deal with…. Balalaika told me something she wanted me to deal with… And I dealt with it… Simple as that, Revs."

Michael said as Revy blushed at the offhanded nickname before Michael spoke up once again.

"What happened when I was gone? Any contracts I missed out on hearing about when I was gone?"

Michael asked as he looked around the boat, nothing seemed different enough for him to pick up on.

"No, business has been slow lately… Then again, there hasn't been much of a need for companies like us lately…"

Dutch said as Michael rolled his eyes and turned to look at the Commander.

"We're soldiers, Dutch… As useless as that might seem… People will need us soon… You just got to wait for someone who needs muscle or for us to capture something that's too expensive to hire anyone else to capture… Then we will get a lot more work…. Your see…"

Michael said, checking his rifle before looking over his pistols, he cracked his neck.

He rose from his table and walked away, he had to think on what he had heard.

He would find the man who took his family from him… And then the King would pay for what he did to him.

When he entered his room, he set his gear aside and then sat down on his bed and yawned, he would sleep on what he had learned.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the last chapter for now, I want to handle other stories and I don't have many ideas for this story yet… I will be putting in a chapter here and there… But for now, this story is going to be on hold, I don't know when next chapter will be. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
